


Piano keys

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Bryce Wayne Taking Over! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bruce Wayne, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Bryce can play piano.





	Piano keys

Bryce Wayne took piano lessons when she was young. Somethings are just habit for her. Like her fingers dancing across the keyboard or how her fingers dance lightly across Clark's back after a long day at work. He's glad that his sense are heightened otherwise he would miss them. The twitch of her fingers when a song she likes com as on. There was a lot of reasons he loved those fingers dancing. However, sometimes he wished others were more observant. He can't be too mad at other people though it took him a long my time to notice the small hints.  
The first time was when they were doing a stake out. It was a long night that didn't amount to much. As the night went on Bryce let her fingers drum agest the wheel. It took Clark longer then he would like to admit to realize the tune she was making. At first it was just background noise that was soothing. After looking up the tune he found out it was “Beauty from pain by the superchick.” It was kinda funny that the Batman would play that song. Still Clark couldn't forget how Bryce manage to get the tune almost perfect off of the wheel.  
The second time was during a meeting. They had been going over things from the week before. They did this from time to time when there was nothing to report. Bryce began to drum her fingers in a new tune. He tried to remember the tune to look up later. This one seemed happier than the last. Dansađu vindur by eivør was the song. It was an Icelandic song. Of course bryce knew more than one language. It still surprised him that she would know a couple of songs by heart. It left him with a question, how long did Bryce practice those songs to be able to play them when lost in thought.  
The third time was in bed. Clark had “fallen" into bed with Bryce Wayne. It was after a charity event that he was covering. Bryce flirted with him as usual but this time he took the bait. At the end of the event he walked up and kissed her on the cheek. No doubt it would end up in the papers the next day. He didn't know what had come over him. He was too comfortable to remember the tune. He realized that Bryce wasn't drumming her fingers so much as they were dancing.  
As predicted there “fling" was in the papers. He had been swamped at work with people wanting a quote. At the league things where similar. People wanting to know how Bryce Wayne was in bed. Only a few people knew that Bryce was Batman. Which he thanked his luck stars. If more people knew about that small fact he would be hounded more. What shocked people more was the quote Bryce gave when confronted “He was perfect in all the right ways. I wouldn't mind going on that ride again." She had told the news. He was quite proud of the comment. If only it didn't cause so much trouble. Women all over the office wanted to try. He received all kinds of gifts and trinkets from people around the office either wanting a quote or wanting to get in his bed. Then he had enough of the attention and gave a quote. “Ms. Wayne was amazing. I haven't had time yet to go for that second ride. But I am looking forward to it" He told Lois so she could have pressure on her. He did feel somewhat bad about pushing everyone her way.  
It didn't take long before Batman and superman worked together. Just as superman was going to leave Bryce invited him up. How could he say no to her. And with that it was over. They started dating both in secret and in public. Superman and Batman were not dating, but Bryce and Clark were.


End file.
